Wedding Fiasco
by AttackOnWushuDragon
Summary: So Levi and Eren are going to get married, but their best friends have some other ideas. And the day is already stressful, so why not add more stress, just for the fun of it!


Levi was sitting down on the couch, a cup of tea in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. As he was reading, Eren was scrambling around, trying to get everything ready for their big day. Eren kept rushing around till he almost passed out from stress.

"Oi, brat!" Levi called out, stopping Eren in his tracks. Eren turns around to see Levi's ice-blue eyes staring at him sternly.

"Yes Heichou?" After all of these years in the Survey Corps, Eren still never got over calling Levi Heichou.

"Sit down brat" Levi ordered. Eren's emerald green eyes widened.

"B-but Heichou…" Levi glared at Eren.

"Sit down before you pass out Jaeger" Levi demanded. Eren gulped and quickly sat down next to Levi. Levi looked at Eren with a stern gaze before it softened and he stroked Eren's cheek. Eren blushed and looked at him with curious eyes.

"You're too stressed, brat. You need to relax; I don't want my future husband passing out on me during the ceremony, understand?" Eren nodded and scooted closer to Levi, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi smiled and continued reading.

"Everything will be fine Jaeger. Trust me" he said. Eren just nodded.

When they arrived at the venue, everything was NOT fine as Levi said it would be. Everything was a mess, nothing was set-up, and Eren literally almost passed out from shock right then and there. But Levi stepped up and started barking orders, startling everyone who wasn't really doing anything. Levi became Lance Corporal Levi once more, just like how he was in his hay-day and Eren had to laugh at the vendor's scared expression. When Levi had everything in order, he walked back to Eren and smirked.

"Oh, how I missed doing that" he said, grinning slightly. Eren giggled.

"I noticed." Levi smiled and reached up to ruffled Eren's hair. Not too far off, Erwin and Mikasa were watching the interaction between Levi and Eren. Mikasa clenched her fist tightly and gritted her teeth.

"You're not happy for them Mikasa?" Erwin asked. Mikasa glared at Erwin.

"You know how I felt about them when they first started dating" Mikasa growled. Erwin smirked.

"Yes, I quite remember" he said, looking back as Levi pulled Eren down so that he could whisper in his ear. This time it was Erwin who clenched his fists.

"I'm guessing you don't like it either, Erwin?" Mikasa mocked. Erwin turned towards Mikasa.

"Levi still has a major part of my heart. It's hard to give that up." Mikasa nodded.

"And Eren has mine." With that, Mikasa and Erwin became silent.

"We need to do something to stop this…" Mikasa and Erwin muttered at the same time. They bothed looked at each other when they said the exact same words and smirked.

"So, how should we come about this then?" Erwin asked, crossing his arms. Mikasa smirked.

"I have one idea…"

Nothing was going as planned, even though Levi kept on screaming for these "fucktards to sharpen up and get a move on." Eren couldn't handle the stress anymore so he decided to go to his dressing room and take a little nap. When he had shut the door behind him, he staggered over to the small couch and plopped down, closing his eyes. With in seconds, he was out.

Levi came to check on Eren to tell him to get dressed when he saw his fiancé passed out on the couch. Levi smiled softly and walked over to the couch, and sat down. He reached out and gently shook Eren's shoulder. Eren stirred and blinked, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh! Heichou!" Eren said when he saw Levi's smiling face.

"Time to get ready Jaeger." Eren yawned and Levi leaned forward, catching Eren's lips in a sweet kiss. Eren's eyes widened at Levi's lips on his, but he slowly started to melt back into the kiss. They kissed for a minute or so before Eren broke away, panting.

"H-Heichou…n-not y-yet" he panted. Levi smirked.

"Alright Jaeger. Now hurry up and get dressed" he said, standing up before walking to his own dressing room. Eren blushed deeply before standing up and walking over to his suit. He smiled and caressed the material before stripping off his sweats and t-shirt and slipping into the black pants and white dress shirt before putting on the coat. He looked in the mirror as he tied on his bow-tie and brushed his messy brown locks, trying to smooth down the crazy hair. When it was better looking than how it was before, he smiled and exited the room, making his way over to the sanctuary. He was greeted by Hanji, who looked stunning in her forest green dress.

"Oh Eren! You look…dashing!" she squealed as she hugged the young man tightly.

"Thanks Hanj, but…can you not wrinkle my tux?" Hanji gasped and stood back.

"Oh shit, Levi will kill me if your suit is wrinkled" she said, dusting Eren's suit until she was sure that there were no wrinkles left.

"Thanks Hanj. You should get going before the ceremony starts. Hanji nods and smiles one last time at him before walking to Levi's side of the stage. He took a deep breath and entered through the door, which queued the pianist to play the traditional wedding song. As Eren made his way down the aile, the smile on Levi's face. When both men were standing before the preacher, who just happened to be Armin, began his speech.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Levi Rivaille and this man, Eren Jaeger, in holy matrimony. If anyone wishes to not see these men together, speak now, or forever hold your peace…" _ Levi and Eren both hoped that no one would say anything but two voices piped up.

"We do!" Levi and Eren turned in shock to see Erwin and Mikasa making their way forward. Eren's eyes widened and tears began to form at the base of his eyes.

"M-Mikasa…" Eren whispered. Levi's eyes widened at the duo but darkened just as quickly.

"What are you bastards doing…" Levi growled. The guests at the wedding were confused as to why these two said no to the couple.

"Levi, I still have feelings for you, so I can not see you marrying this man, who is younger than you by 17 years" Erwin said, staring at Levi. Levi glared back, slowly starting to see red. Eren looked at Mikasa, tears slowly starting to fall.

"M-Mikasa…why?" Eren pleaded.

"I've told you Eren…where ever you go, I'll go, whatever you do, I'll do. But I can not stand to see you married to a man who has hurt you countless of times over the past couple of years, and it sickens me. I love you Eren. I hate Levi, and everything that he's done to you. Please, don't think of me of just family. Eren, please-" Eren couldn't take it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Eren shouted before tearing out of the sanctuary. As everyone watched Eren run away, Erwin and Mikasa shared a dark smile, which did not go unnoticed by Levi. He stormed up to Erwin and kicked him in between his legs, making him fall to the ground in pain. The guests gasped as Levi then turned to Mikasa and upper cut her then dropped to the ground, doing a 180, kicking her legs underneath her, making her fall as well.

"You…you fucktards!" Levi shouted. Mikasa and Erwin gulped, Levi was livid.

"Do you know how stressed Eren was? He nearly passed out twice today because of it. He's been working on this for months, and everything has been going wrong for the past few hours and he collapsed on the couch in his dressing room from exhaustion and now you come up during our WEDDING and say that you two don't want to see us together?! You shit heads!" Levi screamed. Some of the guests covered their children's ears so that they wouldn't hear Levi's crude language. Levi glared poisoned daggers at Erwin.

"What we had was fun, and playful, and romantic. But after what you did to me….I can not allow this. We're through Erwin, so get it through that fucking thick skull of yours." Armin rushed down from the pedestal and stood in front of Mikasa before Levi could get to her.

"Mikasa…you know Eren loves you right?" Armin said. Mikasa's eyes sparkled while Levi's burned.

"But he never loved you in that way, you know that as well?" The sparkles in Mikasa's eyes died and tears formed instead.

"I-I k-know. I-I just wish…he loved me more than family…" she whispered. She looked up at Levi, who was still pretty ticked.

"I'm sorry….we both are" she said, motioning to Erwin, who was still holding his crotch.

"Please…please forgive me for what I've done…I was so caught up with jealousy that I wasn't thinking." Levi crossed his arms and thought for a second.

"Fine. You're my sister-in-law, I guess I have to be nice to you before Eren goes all titan on my sorry ass." Mikasa giggled and bowed.

"Thank you, Heichou." Levi frowned.

"No one calls me that except Eren, got it?" Mikasa nodded.

"Understood." Levi looked at Armin, who smiled at Levi.

"Go get him." Levi nodded and rushed out of the sanctuary to try and find Eren.

As Levi made his way outside, he saw a small figure sitting on the steps. He made his way over and smiled when he saw Eren's messy mop of brown hair.

"Oi, brat!" Levi called out. Eren looked up and saw ice-blue eyes smiling at him.

"H-Heichou?" Levi walked over and sat down next to Eren, wrapping his arm around Eren's shoulders.

"You ok?" Levi whispered. Eren shook his head and bit his lip, trying to keep the sobs in.

"I-I c-can't believe that M-Mikasa would s-say those t-things…" Eren sobbed. Levi sighed and rubbed Eren's arm, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I took care of them for you." Eren's emerald green eyes widened and he stared at Levi.

"Heichou, what did you do?!" Levi laughed.

"Nothing serious, don't worry. Now, are you willing to go back and get married, or do you want to sit here on your shitty ass and cry all day?" Eren giggled and rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

"I…I'm ready." Levi nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to Eren, who grasped it tightly. Levi helped him to his feet and both walked back inside, the guests standing and giving a round of applause to the couple. Levi and Eren bowed and nodded, walking back to the alter. As they were walking back, Eren felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Mikasa staring at him. Eren gulped and was about to take a step back when Mikasa launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Eren gasped.

"I'm sorry Eren…I'm so sorry. Congratulations" Mikasa whispered in his ear. Eren pulled away, and smiled.

"Thanks Mikasa." Mikasa nodded and walked back to the pews. Levi tugged Eren's hand and led him to the alter. Armin smiled at both of them.

"Now, is everyone positive that they want to see these two men together?" He looked around to see that no one was opposing. He grinned and nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut the crap. Levi, Eren I know you two love each other to death and would do everything in their power to protect each other. So just kiss already, damn it!" Levi, Eren and the whole congregation laughed as Levi pulled Eren close and pecked him on the lips. Eren smiled as they pulled away. The congregation whooped and cheered as Levi and Eren raised their intertwined hands in triumph.


End file.
